Los caminos del amor
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Secuela de "Calista, casamentera". Resulta que el amor verdadero no es exactamente un caminito de rosas... Pero la paciencia de un mago tiene su límite y su amor triunfará. Por todos los medios. -Sofía mayor. Categoría T (por ahora) *guiño, guiño*-


**Primer capítulo de la secuela de "Calista, casamentera"**

* * *

―¡No te muevas más Clover, que tengo que volver a borrar otra vez!

―¿Tienes que ponerte a hacer esto a la hora del almuerzo? Tengo que comer―replicó el conejo sin dejar de morder la zanahoria.

―¡Llevo intentando dibujarte por dos horas!―respondió Sofía, molesta―¿Tu "hora del almuerzo" termina en algún momento del día?

―Hmmm… depende del día, supongo.

―Clover…―se quejó ella en tono suplicante.

Hacía un buen día en los jardines del castillo. Fresco y soleado, una perfecta mañana de primavera en la que el sol todavía no pegaba muy fuerte, sino que dejaba una agradable sensación cálida en le piel y daba buena luz.

Por eso, Sofía había decidido hacer sus deberes de arte en el jardín, rodeada de preciosos rosales, pero su modelo no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles. Si no terminaba un buen boceto para el día siguiente sería la única princesa de la clase sin nada que poder pintar en su caballete.

―¡Clover que te quedes quieto!―exclamó la princesa.

Detrás de ellos, escondido entre las sombras tras una columna de jardín, un mago la observaba con atención sin ser descubierto.

Él la había buscado por todo el Castillo aquella mañana. Tenía algo importante que decirle. O que pedirle. O que suplicarle. Pero al encontrarla trabajando, no había querido distraerla de sus tareas y en su lugar pensó que era mucho más educado ponerse a espiarla, claro que sí.

Ella era algo bonito que espiar después de todo, siempre se lo había parecido. Bonito, entretenido y fascinante. Y ahora que no tenía que desviar su atención de la tentadora curva de su cuello para pensar en alguna forma de robarle el amuleto, el espectáculo era aún más disfrutable de lo que ya había sido hacía unos años.

Sofía se puso en pie y caminó hacia el conejo, inclinándose para decirle algo, visiblemente molesta. Con esto le regaló al mago una visión bastante decente de su trasero redondeado, oculto pero apreciable bajo las capas del vestido primaveral, que le hizo abrir la boca para soltar un jadeo antes de morderse el labio inferior con lascivia.

Después, la princesa se irguió con las manos en las caderas y se estiró hacia atrás, resoplando en un gesto de hartura.

La curva prominente de su cintura instaba al mago palpar la columna con sus manos de la forma en la que deseaba hacerlo con su figura. Abrazarla de las caderas, subir por su estilizado torso y ahuecar en sus manos aquellos jóvenes pechos que casi habían alcanzado su pleno desarrollo. Y luego besar su cuello y susurrarle al oído cuánto la amaba y la deseaba, además de todas las cosas absolutamente indecentes que le gustaría hacer con su cuerpo.

Lo bueno era que ya no había tanta diferencia de estatura entre ellos, así que ahora podía hacerlo sin tener que agacharse apenas. Todo gracias a la magia de la pubertad, que cada día la dotaba de más gracia belleza a la joven. Si unos años atrás alguien le hubiese preguntado si su princesa podría volverse todavía más hermosa, él habría respondido que aquello era científica y literalmente imposible. Pero claramente se habría equivocado. Y vaya si estaba contento con su error.

―Mira, déjalo, seguiremos esta tarde. A las cinco, Clover, por favor, no me falles. A las cinco en punto. ¡Te necesito! ¿De acuerdo?

El conejo debió de responder algo que el mago no pudo traducir y salió de allí saltando a través de los rosales.

Antes de posicionarse de una manera más adecuada para ser descubierto, Cedric alisó su túnica con nerviosismo y se atusó el flequillo.

Sofía se dio la vuelta con desgana y encontró a su Mago Real apoyado de espaldas de manera casual en la columna, brazos cruzados y mirada petulante.

Se había arreglado ese día. Aunque nadie más en el castillo se daría cuenta, ella podía apreciar que su túnica estaba bien planchada, su pajarita perfectamente anudada y su pelo tenía un brillo fuera de lo ordinario.

Al notarla escrutándole con agrado, el mago la sonrió de forma provocativa.

―Buenos días, Alteza Real.―saludó con un ademán ostentoso e inclinando levemente su cabeza.―¿Tan temprano haciendo tu tarea? Qué aplicada.

―Buenos días tenga usted, Señor Cedric―respondió ella con una cortés reverencia―¿Tan temprano acechándome desde las sombras? Muy aplicado también por su parte.

Él se llevó una mano al pecho, haciéndose el ofendido, sacándole una risita a la princesa.

―¡Tamaña acusación! ¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? Casualmente pasaba por aquí y resulta que me topé con una violeta… escondida entre las rosas. ―le dijo, haciendo aparecer entre sus dedos una pequeña violeta.

―¿Y pensaba quedarse observando o se iba a acercar a… oler?

―¡Mi atrevida dama! ¿Nos hemos levantado con ganas de provocar?

―Lo dirá por usted, yo no me atrevería a hacer tal cosa.―dijo ella acercándose a él con una sonrisa pícara.

―Oh, no, no, querida. No juegues a hacerte la inocente ahora―la tomó de la cintura con una mano y la acercó a él para colocarle la flor detrás de la oreja―, que sabes que no tengo mucho aguante cuando haces eso.

―Es verdad, es un hombre muy sensible. Ya lo decía Wormwood.―contestó Sofía soltando otra risita, y luego se estiró un poco para besar su mejilla.

―Hmmm…―él cerró los ojos, embelesado, enterrando la mano en su cabello―Esto está mejor, esto es lo que yo quería. Los mimitos de mi dulce princesa.

―¿Y cuando voy a poder disfrutar yo de los cuidados de mi mago, Señor Cedric?―preguntó, repartiendo más besos por su mandíbula, haciéndole reír embobado.

―Oh… si sigues haciendo eso los vas a recibir todos a la vez y demasiado pronto… ¡Ahh, sí…! ¡Hmmm, princesita traviesa…!―entonces recordó la verdadera razón de por qué estaba allí―¡Oh! ¡Oh, espera! ¡Oh, no…! ¡Lo he arruinado…!―se lamentó con un quejido.

Sofía le miró confusa.

―¿Ocurre algo malo, Señor Cedric?―preguntó preocupada.

Él se mordió el puño a través de su guante de cuero y luego ocultó su rostro en sus manos, avergonzado.

―¡Ya no vale! ¡Ya no vale! ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?―sus manos amortiguaban un poco el sonido de su lloriqueo.

La princesa ladeó la cabeza, le tomó de las muñecas y descubrió su rostro enrojecido.

―No es imbécil, Señor Cedric.―comenzó seriamente―Y no creo que haya arruinado nada.―le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.―Yo lo estaba pasando muy bien.

―Pero… es que…―él buscó la forma de expresarse sin revelar la razón de su vergüenza―Se suponía que tenía que ser… distinto, no tan… Es decir, más… romántico.

―¿Dice que mis besos no son románticos?―preguntó ella, un tanto ofendida.

―¡NO! ¡NO DIGO ESO!―exclamó fuera de sí―¡Claro que lo son! Son muy, muy románticos y preciosos y perfectos y me encantan… Pero es que…―se aclaró la garganta con torpeza―Yo tendría que haber sido más… galante contigo, ¿entiendes?

Sofía asintió con convicción, dándole la razón como a un niño enrabietado y le tomó lentamente de la cintura, jugueteando con el nudo de su túnica.

―Yo creo que usted ya es muy galante, Señor Cedric. ¿Por qué está preocupado por eso?―preguntó con voz suavidad.

Él tragó saliva intentando concentrarse en la respuesta.

―P-porque todo tenía que ser perfecto y eh… romántico y… adecuado y… ¡Ohhhh…!―cuando las manos de la princesa comenzaron a deslizarse dentro de su túnica, el mago se sintió desfallecer―¡Hmmm, Sofía…! ¿Qué me haces…? ¡Ahhh…! No-no-no-no… esto no está bien… ¡a esto es a lo que me refiero…! ¡Para! ¡PARA YA QUE NO ME DEJAS PENSAR!

―Perdón, Señor Cedric―respondió sonriente, sin sentirlo ni un ápice― ¿Y cuál es el motivo de tanta formalidad? Si se puede saber―indagó sin dejar de acariciar el chaleco del mago con sus dedos.

Cedric gruñó y la tomó de las muñecas, separándola de él con firmeza. Su mirada era seria, insegura y valiente al mismo tiempo.

―T-t-tengo algo… importante que…―comenzó.

Después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de la mano con reverencia. Entonces fue a hablar.

―Y-y-y-yo… Yo…

Y se quedó mudo.

 _Oh, no._

 _No, por favor, esta vez no..._

Lo había ensayado mucho. Se lo sabía de cabo a rabo, hasta la última coma. Había estado practicándolo delante del espejo prácticamente cada día durante cinco malditos años.

No se podía quedar en blanco ahora, no era posible…

Ella le miraba, sus ojos azules abiertos y expectantes, esperando pacientemente por las palabras que no llegaban.

―Ehhh… Ehhh… Yo… T-te amo.

Fue lo único del elaborado discurso que le vino a la mente, pues ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo para querer decirlo.

La vio sonreír tímidamente, por lo que aquellas tres palabras milagrosamente habían servido de algo. Eso le proporcionó el valor que necesitaba para sacar del bolsillo interior de su túnica una pequeña caja de terciopelo y abrirla delante de ella.

Sofía abrió aún más los ojos y se llevó una mano a la boca, genuinamente sorprendida.

Cedric sonrió ante su reacción, realmente no había esperado sorprenderla después de aquel preludio desastroso.

Pero cuando ella le miró con profundo arrepentimiento en sus ojos, algo dentro de él se rompió en pequeñas astillas.

Cedric perdió todo el color de su piel mientras la miraba. Completamente petrificado, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cerrar la caja.

―Señor Cedric…―la voz de Sofía estaba cargada de culpa― Lo siento mucho.

Y Cedric se sentía morir. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas. No pudo evitar el jadeo que escapó de su boca, pero intentó enmendarlo con palabras.

―Está bien. Está bien.―no sirvió de mucho, su voz estaba tomada por el llanto―L-lo entiendo. N-no pasa nada. Yo… te amo igual…

Pero su corazón dolía y pesaba demasiado, tanto que le hizo caer hacia delante hasta hacerse una bola en el suelo, llorando más fuerte de lo que quería.

Era un imbécil, definitivamente.

Siempre había sido imbécil. E ingenuo.

¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir siquiera que… Sofía querría…?

Por mucho que ella le brindara su amistad, su cariño e incluso cuerpo, ser amigos y amantes no era lo mismo que ser esposos. Y ella era joven y alegre y jovial, con una vida llena de emociones por delante. Ella quería divertirse, no sentar la cabeza con un viejo amargado como él.

Si no hubiese sido tan estúpidamente impaciente, habría esperado otros cinco años. O diez. O los que fueran. Sólo había pensado que era un buen momento para pedírselo porque había escuchado que otras princesas de su misma clase ya estaban comprometidas.

 _¡Qué gran idea, Cedric! Como otras princesas lo hacen, ¿por qué no ella?_

 _¡ESTÚPIDO!_

Ni que Sofía tuviese nada que ver con otras princesas, en primer lugar…

Ella era totalmente diferente de todas, el simple hecho de que le quisiera a él como su amante lo probaba.

Pero existía la posibilidad de que ella no le quisiera a él como marido. Podía ser que ya hubiese otro en su corazón para cumplir ese rol en su vida. O que ella no quisiera a nadie para cumplir ese rol en su vida, después de todo.

Él podía vivir siendo su amante, se conformaba. Lo que fuera para tenerla a su lado y mantener su cariño y su amistad.

Pero ahora, habiendo hecho aquella estupidez, era posible que la hubiese perdido para siempre. Y con eso no podía vivir.

Cedric lloró desconsolado, enterrando su rostro en el suelo, mojando las baldosas de piedra con sus lágrimas.

Qué espectáculo tan patético. La estaba avergonzando, pobrecilla… Pero no podía parar.

Cuando sintió la calidez de su pecho sobre su espalda en un abrazo, intentó sofocar su llanto, para no molestarla y se incorporó de nuevo.

―Perdóname…―le dijo. Aún no podía mirarla a los ojos, pero intentó sonreír para ella―He sido… impetuoso. Por favor, no me lo tengas en cuent-…

Sofía le tomó del rostro con ambas manos y le besó en los labios apasionadamente.

Cedric estaba confuso. Aquello no era lo que se esperaba. Pero ella le estaba besando, un beso de verdad, de los que estaban "prohibidos".

Eso claramente significaba una cosa: Ella no le odiaba. Y en ese momento eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Él gimió contra su boca y se abrazó a su cuerpo, totalmente necesitado de su contacto y su cariño. Ella se abalanzó contra él con tanta fuerza que le tiró de espaldas, cayendo tumbada sobre él, sin dejar de besarle lamiendo su lengua.

Después, Sofía movió los labios por su rostro y su sien, besándole sin parar, y él suspiró de puro alivio.

―¡Mi Sofía…! Perdóname, cariño mío. Soy un imbécil―le dijo sin aliento, disfrutando de sus muestras de afecto.

Entonces ella se echó a reír en su oreja, se incorporó un poco y le miró con extrañeza.

―Pues… Sí que es usted imbécil e impetuoso.

Cedric se encogió de nuevo ante aquello.

―Mi amor… P-por favor no te enfades. Por favor olvídalo ¡Nada ha pasado! Podemos… seguir como hasta ahora, ¿verdad?―le rogó esperanzado.

―¿Pero qué…?―la princesa resopló con fastidio y el mago ya estaba comenzando con otro ataque de ansiedad.

Sofía le cogió del cuello de la túnica y le habló seriamente.

―¡¿Cómo puede pensar que yo le estoy diciendo que no?! ¡A usted! ¿Enserio?

El mago estaba mareado y perdido. No entendía nada.

―¿Q-qué…?

―¡Claro que sí, quiero! ¡Sí, quiero!―exclamó Sofía.

Aquello le dejó petrificado de nuevo. Su rostro parecía tallado en mármol, con la boca abierta y la mirada incrédula.

Al verle tan desconcertado, Sofía intentó explicarse.

―A ver, se ha asustado por mi culpa, lo siento. Es que yo… Me sentí mal porque usted había hecho muchos esfuerzos en que todo saliese perfecto y bonito y yo lo había arruinado todo con mi comportamiento y… Y-yo no sabía que usted iba a pedírmelo, si lo hubiese sabido habría sido más… considerada. Por mi culpa ni siquiera ha podido recordar su discurso. Perdóneme por favor…

Él la silenció con un movimiento de su mano, totalmente serio y frunciendo el ceño como intentando registrar en su mente lo único que verdaderamente importaba de sus explicaciones.

―¿Me has dicho que sí?―preguntó incrédulo, necesitando de su confirmación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le habló despacio para que él entendiese de una vez.

―Sí, Señor Cedric. Sí quiero.―tomó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo en seguida―Me encantará casarme con usted. De verdad.―añadió sonriente―Y para siempre.

Cedric sintió algo haciendo erupción dentro de él.

…

Muy a lo lejos, un par de jardineros miraron hacia el extraño espectáculo de ruidosos y coloridos fuegos artificiales que estaba teniendo lugar en la otra punta del jardín, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su trabajo.

…

Y es que le mago no podía evitar soltar literalmente chispas de alegría a la vez que su boca devoraba la de su joven prometida y sus manos la despeinaban y la sobaban bajo la ropa de forma deliciosamente indecorosa.

―¿Te casas conmigo? ¿De verdad te casas conmigo?―repetía lleno de júbilo, sin poder creerlo.

―¡Que sí! ¡Ahahaha!―rió la princesa al sentir el cosquilleo de su lengua en el escote―¡Señor Cedric!

―¿Y vas a ser mi pequeña esposa de verdad? ¿Sí?―preguntó sujetando el Amuleto de Ávalor entre sus dientes―¿Mi amada mujercita?

―Toda suya, Señor Cedric―le aseguró antes de besar su nariz. Entonces volvió a sentirle apretando su nalga con descaro y le dedicó una mirada de falso reproche.―¡Señor Cedric! ¡No antes del matrimonio! Recuerde que soy una princesa.―le dijo con suficiencia a lo que él asintió muy serio.

Durante unos segundos aguantaron sus miradas burlonas casi con dignidad, pero entonces los dos estallaron en carcajadas a la vez ante la broma. Se reían tanto que les dolía la tripa.

Con el ruido de sus risas, ni siquiera oyeron cómo dos figuras se acercaban a ellos hasta que ya estaban al lado.

―¿Enserio? En el jardín, a plena luz del día.―les regañó Amber, incrédula al lado de James―¿Estamos tontos o qué?

―Pero Amber…―intentó decir Sofía entre risas―¡Esta vez es diferente!―le enseñó el anillo en su mano izquierda―¡Estoy prometida!

La princesa rubia se inclinó hacia ella y lo estudió cautelosamente con una mirada escéptica.

La sortija presentaba un óvalo de zafiro rosa de buen tamaño rodeado por diamantes más pequeños y una banda de oro blanco que se ajustaba bien al dedo de su hermana. Podía ver por qué había escogido aquel diseño, era el mismo que el de su amuleto mágico. Después de todo Cedric no tenía mal gusto.

Tras un ruidito de aprobación, Amber asintió conforme.

―Es adecuado. Enhorabuena por vuestro compromiso. Ahora, si no quieres quedarte viuda antes de casarte, sugiero encarecidamente que mováis el chiringuito donde papá no pueda descubriros.―luego se fijó en la mano del mago, aún oculta bajo la falda morada.―¡Esas manos, Cedric!―espetó con severidad, a lo que él la retiró de inmediato, avergonzado.

Luego sacó su abanico, cubrió con él su boca y comenzó a caminar sujetando con una mano su vestido para que no rozara el suelo.

―Amber…―comenzó Sofía―¿A ti te importaría… encargarte de organizar la boda?

La princesa dorada se detuvo, cerró el abanico en un grácil movimiento de muñeca y sonrió con superioridad.

―Supongo que… tendré que hacer un hueco en mi agenda―respondió mirándose las uñas con desinterés antes de guiñarle un ojo.

Sofía sonrió y miró a James, que en ese momento levantaba una ceja a su gemela.

―Yo ya te lo dije, ¿verdad? Yo se lo dije.―les dijo a la pareja en el suelo.

―Como sea. James, vámonos, estos espectáculos son indecorosos. No son propios de miembros de la realeza…―dijo mientras marchaba de nuevo.

Antes de seguir a su gemela, el príncipe les sonrió.

―Enhorabuena, pareja.―luego miró a Cedric con complicidad―¡Hermanoooo!―susurró en voz baja dedicándole un gesto de aprobación con los pulgares levantados que el mago correspondió con entusiasmo.

Cuando los príncipes se marcharon, Sofía miró a Cedric con curiosidad.

―¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con James?

Él se encogió de hombros, pensativo.

―Él siempre me ha tratado bien, por alguna razón. Me siento más cercano a él de lo que jamás me he sentido con tu padre, pese a que crecimos juntos.―La mirada del mago se apagó por un momento, como si su cerebro hubiese dejado de funcionar, y al siguiente se llevó las manos al rostro y chilló totalmente horrorizado, asustando a la princesa junto a él.

―¿Y ahora qué pasa?―preguntó preocupada.

Cedric la miró con espanto, el sudor acumulándose en su frente.

―Que tengo que pedirle tu mano al Rey Roland.


End file.
